Social networks occur in many different situations. For example, colleagues at a workplace can be said to form a social network in the way that they interact with each other, both in performing work duties and perhaps also in other contexts. Social networks are sometimes visualized as graphs. For example, a graph can have nodes for the members of the social network, and edges representing the connections between different members. Such visualizations are sometimes called social graphs.